


Hope and Luis Visit the Raft

by TwirlsWrites



Series: Force Myself to Write 2018 Edition [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Pepper also makes an appearance, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Scott doesn't think things thru but he tries real hard, in all of my stuff that includes one or both of them you can assume Scott and Luis are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwirlsWrites/pseuds/TwirlsWrites
Summary: Incomplete Snippet - Hope and Luis might be pissed that Scott took off without any real explanation, but no way are they going to let him be the fall-guy in the giant super hero squabble.





	Hope and Luis Visit the Raft

“Hello?”

“It’s Luis.”

“What did he do?”

“No, I mean it’s me - Luis.”

“What did you do?” Hope asked with a sigh, already regretting answering the call even if Luis _had_ texted her a 911 before phoning in.

“Ah, girl, you know I love you but I didn’t to anything. Though that might end up being the problem, you know?”

“Scott then.”

“Yeah.”

“What did he do?”

“My cousin Bianca is dating this dude who’s a food critic for the Chronicle, you know? And He’s got an in for a tasting menu at Kanalia, and Bi invited me so I brought Scotty cuz I know he likes doin’ rich people stuff.”

“Luis. What does this have to do with an emergency?” Hope asked, stretching out.

“Well we were just getting to the dessert - this mixture of blueberries, honey, and bee pollen and it was incredible - but Scotty gets this call and it’s kind of embarrassing ‘cuz all the people in that restaurant were judging us hard already and then you’re not really supposed to have your phone on but Scotty always does in case Cassie needs ‘im you know? Anyway, he answers it and he goes all pale and then he gets all excited and says he’s gotta go and I’m like ‘Bro it’s like 1:15 in the morning where you gotta go? That wasn’t Cassie or Maggie’s ringtone or nothin” and he leans in all close and tells me that it was _Hawkeye_ and that Captain America needed his help and then he just sort of bolted an’ I had to — “

“Wait, _what_?” Hope demanded, sitting up straight - all signs of fatigue gone. “Captain America as in - “

“Yeah, that Captain America. I had to chase ‘em down in the parking lot but on the way home and he says that Captain America needed his help because the Avengers are having a hard time moving around cuz there’s some sort of pressure? And they need his help getting ahold of a big-ass plane to travel to Siberia for something.”

“Oh god,” Hope groaned.

“An’ he didn’t ask what for, or like where they was getting the plane? And he didn’t ask why they weren’t using one a’ Tony Stark’s planes and I didn’t have time to get ‘im to calm down cuz when we got home Hawkeye was already there and I was like ‘bro I thought you retired?’ and he was like ‘nah’ and he had already gotten the suit from the safe which - big violation if you ask me and he hustled Scotty outta there and now I can’t get ahold of him?”

“When was this?” Hope demand, standing and walking over to her closet.

“About 1:45, 2:00-ish?” Luis said, sounding nervous. “I didn’t think much of Hawkeye cuz he seemed kind of rude but since then I’ve been doing some Googling to see what he was talking about and I saw the footage from Bucharest they just released a few hours ago and Scotty didn’t see none of that and I think he mighta thought twice about what he was doing if he had seen the Tunnel Footage and I’m really worried cuz he seems like the perfect candidate for a fall guy and I still can’t get ahold of ‘im so I think they mighta taken his phone?”

“Shit. Luis this is bad!” Hope exclaimed.

“I know that!” Luis.

“Captain America is in major trouble right now why the hell didn’t Scott stop to take a breath?”

“He didn’t have time!” Luis said, defensively, “and none of this info was available to the public by the time he got the call. He doesn’t know anything about what’s going on.”

“That’s worse!”

“No it’s not, it’s Captain America! You know how middle-class white dudes love Captain America!”

“Fine. Did Hawkeye say _anything_ about where they were going?”

“No, just that it was gonna be a long flight. Which could be anywhere in Europe.”

“Okay. Okay. Pack your bags, we’re going to New York.”

“I don’t think they’re gonna be in New York.”

“No dumbass, we need to try to get ahold of Tony Stark or someone who’s actually in charge.”

“That was rude.”

“I’m sorry,” Hope said with a sigh. “This was not how I wanted to start this morning. I’m going to make a few calls. I’ll pick you up in three hours try to get a nap in we’re going to have an even longer day.” 

“What’re we going to do?” Luis said.

“I don’t know yet,” Hope replied. “I’m going to work on it.”

Hope had immediately grabbed her suit, told her assistant that she had an emergency, grabbed her panic bag, and was in the car within twenty minutes, already dialing. She stopped by Maggie and Paxton’s first to give them a head’s up.

“He was always a nut for Captain America,” Maggie sighed, rubbing at her forehead. “Then again I guess we all were, even Paxton doesn’t know what to think of all the new footage coming out from the tunnels.” The news was a low hum in the background cycling through news commentators, shaky cell phone footage, and interviews with shattered looking families.

“Have you heard anything from him?” Hope asked. Maggie shook her head.

“No, I just… hope he doesn’t do anything stupid. Anyone would follow Captain America anywhere but right now I’m not sure that’s a good thing.” The footage switched to another interview, Hope recognized this one. The clip of the man talking about his experience was everywhere - he had been driving his son to the grocery store and a different man had been thrown from a van into his vehicle. Hope turned her head, letting her hair curtain her vision from the screen.

“I’ll text you as soon as I know more.” Hope told her. Maggie nodded and Hope turned and left to pick up Luis.

 

“thanks for grabbing me Hope,” Luis said. “I know you could probably track him down and bring him back by yourself.”

“Luis, I’ll be honest with you - I feel that if I didn’t bring you with me you’d probably run off to do something on your own and get into more trouble,” Hope told him as they pulled into the private airstrip. Luis grinned but didn’t reply. Hope drummed her fingers on the wheel as the gates opened and then accelerated probably too hard to park near the Pym plane waiting for them. Miraculously Luis remained quiet as they each grabbed their bags and got into the plane. And still as he took the car over to the garage while she prepped the plane for takeoff.

“Have you gotten ahold of anyone super?” Luis asked. Hope shook her head.

“No, no one is answering. I even tried some of my Dad’s old hidden contacts. Whatever’s going on out there is bad and my suit is smack in the middle of it.” It was quiet again as Hope took off.

“So Scotty and I managed to get into Kanalia because of my cousin, right? Well her boo wasn’t always such a fan of me y’know so I was surprised that he was alright with us being there but it made me remember the first…” Luis sat in the copilot seat and started in on a story and Hope took a deep breath in and out, letting his words fill up her brain instead of worry.

It was a long flight to New York City, but not nearly as long as a commercial flight - not with her dad’s alterations to all of his private planes, and three-fourths of the way through the flight she got an alert that there was landing space available at the Avengers compound if she was able.

“Izzat a good thing or not?” Luis asked. Hope shook her head.

“I have no idea.”

When they landed Pepper Potts was standing on the tarmac, looking immaculately put-together and royally enraged.

“Ms Potts,” Hope greeted with a nod. “This is my associate Luis, what’s happening?”

“oh shit,” she heard Luis say faintly in the background. She took a calming breath and turned to tell him to pull it together but pulled up short when she saw how pale he had gotten, frantically scrolling through messages on his phone. “Hope, I think it may be kinda worse than we had thought.”

“What do you…” Hope trailed off as Luis turned his screen to her where there was slightly blurry footage of a giant man stomping through an airport. “Son of a bitch, he could have killed himself!” She turned back to Pepper. “Ms. Potts I’m not sure what the Avengers are doing at the moment, but there was no reason for Captain Rogers to pull in Scott Lang into this.”

“I agree,” Pepper said simply. “Mr. Rogers was acting outside of the law and he lured your friend there under false pretenses, but that doesn’t matter in the eyes of the law just yet and he’s in a lot of shit right now so if you want to help him you’re going to do what I say.”

“daaaammn,” Luis said appreciatively. Hope shot him a glare and he cleared his throat. “I mean, whatever we can do to help Scotty, ma’am.” Pepper eyed him speculatively and nodded before her sharp gaze turned itself back on Hope.

“You have a suit that shrinks too?”

“Yes.”

“Good, because I have a quinjet that can take you to the RAFT prison in thirty minutes and thirty minutes with which to brief you on what you’re going to do, let’s get going.”

 

“Luis?” Scott looked absolutely floored to see him there, smiling even with his wrists cuffed together and him being back in prison blues. They were nice than the ones in San Quentin though, looked fancier. “How the hell did you get in here? I didn’t think super secret ‘disappearing’ prisons had visitation.”

“Hope’s got a lotta money and a lotta rage,” Luis said with a shrug.

“Hope’s here?” Scott clarified, paling a bit more.

“She waited on the plane,” Luis said. “She said she wasn’t sure she could see you without kicking your ass.”

“… fair,” Scott said. He drooped in the hard metal chair they had cuffed him to. “I don’t know how it got so fucked up Luis, I thought I was doing a good thing. Captain America needed my help, and then all of the sudden we’re fighting the other avengers? And I’m stomping around an airport? And then I’m just arrested again and I don’t even know why. I’m such an idiot.”

“You totally are dude,” Luis told him. “But we’ll figure something out.” He shifted as Hope’s voice picked up on his earpiece.

“Okay Scott, don’t react to my voice I’m not supposed to be here,” she said, softly from where she had buzzed over to Scott’s ear. Scott stiffened for a second, but he was a pretty solid bro when he wasn’t being a moron but he just sighed.

“Thanks dude, do you know what’s going on?” Scott asked. Luis took a deep breath and broke into one of his favorite stories about Dave losing his keys in the couch last week to distract whoever could be listening.

“Tony Stark is missing,” Hope told him. “Last anyone heard from him he was going somewhere to help Captain America with the Winter Soldier army.” Scott frowned slightly but Hope kept going. “We’re trying to figure out where that was but it doesn’t matter right now because you have a job that if you help us with you can get out of this without a whole lot of jail time. Captain America is going to come and break you guys out, we all know it. We need you to go with them and send us a signal on this tracker I’m putting in your ear when you think he’s stopped for awhile.”

“Luis,” Scott said. “I meant outside with the super hero stuff,” Scott said once Hope had been quiet for a few seconds. “Seriously, what’s going on?”

“Well do you remember the news report about terror attacks in Bucharest?” Luis said. Scott frowned and nodded carefully. “Well it turns out that was Captain America.”

“What?” Scott squeaked, “No way.”

“Way. Apparently they were after his boy, the metal arm dude that you fought next to? Yeah so Cap went on a rampage to help him get away.”

“That doesn’t sound like Cap.”

“Cap?” Hope clarified, voice dry.

“-tain America,” Scott said, clearing his throat.


End file.
